Godfrey Polias
Lord Godfrey Polias is the Warmaster of the Kingdom of Tarthia, a loyal member of the Coalition of Man and a staunch ally of the royal family, namely the late King Marthas Highfore and his son, Herod. A seasoned warrior and nobleman, Godfrey is known for holding his loyalties within the Kingdom to the royal bloodline, as well as his recognition as a dedicated traditionalist, standing against anyone who defies his beliefs. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Godfrey Polias was born within the Kingdom of Tarthia, on the Isle of Tarthiem in 572 AC. His father was a well-known knight and a great ally of the then King of Tarthiem, whilst his mother was a noblewoman. Growing up, Godfrey was his father's squire, and thus inherited his father's beliefs regarding upholding ancient tradition and following the royal family no matter what. Into his adulthood, Godfrey became a knight, serving the royal court and the King of Tarthiem for years until he became a seasoned warrior, a lord as well as a renowned nobleman across the kingdom. After the-then King's passing, Godfrey became the ally of the new King Marthas Highfore. As Godfrey grew older, he already won many battles for the Kingdom and became a seasoned member of the Coalition of Man, eventually joining the Royal Council himself as Warmaster, becoming a staunch ally and close friend of Marthas. In 629 AC, Godfrey retired from his active duties as a knight, but continued to serve as Warmaster, helping command the army of the Kingdom of Tarthia and remained more than willing to assist in any military matters in person if need be. Additionally, prior to 634 AC, Godfrey became somewhat of an acquaintance to the Commander of the Royal Guard Alcaeus. Assassination of Marthas Highfore In 634 AC, King Marthas Highfore was unexpectedly assassinated by an unknown assailant wielding a bow and arrow, who managed to flee the Royal Guard. With the King fallen, his son, Herod Highfore, was expected to be coroneted as King much more earlier than anticipated, as he hasn't come of age. Due to this, the seeds for unrest began to reveal, prompting Lord Godfrey to support Herod's claim, but have the Royal Council lead the Kingdom until the boy comes of age. The War of Kings Conflict in Tarthiem Weeks after the assassination of the late King Marthas Highfore, Godfrey was among those who continued to aid his son, Herod Highfore, and supported his claim for the throne. However, during a meeting between Herod, his right-hand Gavras Redeye and the Royal Council within the Royal Palace, the group was confronted by a group consisting of mage Dalarion Elrin and Varl Einar, led by warrior Lord Cedric Folley. Cedric was the first to confront Prince Herod, declaring that he is unfit to lead the Kingdom of Tarthia, and that because Cedric's family aided the Kingdom themselves and that he was more experienced, he proposed that he should have the throne. In response, Godfrey laughed at the prospect, ridiculing Cedric for straying away from tradition, stating that he's attempting to undermine the royal family for his own gain to power. While Cedric argued that Herod was merely just a boy and shouldn't lead, Godfrey retaliated by stating that he, like his peers on the council, were the ones chosen by the late Marthas as the Royal Council, and that they should lead the Kingdom instead of someone like Cedric. Dalarion and Cedric continued to argue that the unstable political climate within the Kingdom and the Coalition of Man required an experienced central figure as leader in order to survive, until Herod demanded that his royal guard remove Cedric from the court, in turn arresting him and his allies. Just then, however, Einar interrupted this farce by mocking all in the court as damned fools, proposing a duel to the death between Cedric and a champion of Herod to help decide the fate of the throne. While Cedric didn't oppose the motion, there was a brief silence around the court before Godfrey volunteered, confronting Cedric in person, stating that he will not back down for a challenge. It was then settled, and a duel would commence the next day, within an arena to decide the fate of the throne. The Duel for the Throne The very next day, Cedric and Godfrey arrived within the designated arena near the Royal Palace, watched over by Prince Herod. Dalarion Elrin soon arrived after the two exchanged brief banter, awaiting to begin the duel. Godfrey turned to Herod and the audience, stating that unlike Cedric, he will not fail, and with that, the duel commenced. The two briefly prepared their weapons, staring each other down before Godfrey rushed to the fray, swinging his blade towards Cedric's abdomen, only for the latter to dodge and strike back. Godfrey pivoted and clashed with his opponent's blade, slamming his hilt onto the side of his head, sending a knee to his gut. Cedric retaliated by bringing Godfrey onto the ground, causing him to send punches to his face to be released. Godfrey once again retaliated with a lunge that Cedric avoided, smashing his blade's handle onto his back, then kicking him as he tried to strike another blow. Cedric managed to disarm Godfrey as they clashed again, pulling a dagger from his belt, stabbing Cedric's arm. However, Cedric used this to his advantage as he took the dagger out and stabbed Godfrey under his armpit. Godfrey fell onto one knee, and Cedric demanded he'd yield, winning this duel. However, Godfrey laughed, refusing. With the duel lost, he believed in his death, perhaps other could see Cedric as the ruthless usurper he himself saw him as, instead of a savior. However, instead of sending the final blow, Cedric decided to spare him, complimenting his skills whilst embarrassing him in the process. Disgusted, Godfrey was in awe as claimed sparing the fallen in a duel to the death was not their way, that he was both a fool and a heretic, who's really only undermining the royal family, declaring him a coward. Cedric instead responded by stating that he was the coward who could no accept his failure. Angered into silence, Godfrey stormed off the arena in shame and embarrassment. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Noblemen Category:Coalition of Man members Category:Kingdom of Tarthia members